


tak berkonsep

by fumate



Series: bumi seribu cerita [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Alternate Universe - Kingdom, King Patrick, M/M, Smut, but not really smut, ini tetanggaverse fairytale/kingdom au yang kuceritain di fb hhh, lol this is so fucking cheesy and sappy just brace yourself, off-screen m-preg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: pete diingatkan lagi kalau patrick memang benar miliknya. [untuk ffb3 dan rpf blast.]





	tak berkonsep

**Author's Note:**

> fall out boy serta semua yang muncul di sini adalah bagian dari grup musik independen masing-masing, jadi, jelas bukan milik saya. ~~punya fbr mungkin.~~ karya ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit, bersetting di sebuah semesta fiktif.
> 
> ditulis untuk merayakan setahun jatuhnya saya pada peterick. didasarkan secara longgar pada the last of the real ones, karena, ayolah, lagunya memang sangat peterick, kan?:)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~bergabunglah dengan peterick. kami punya segala macam asupan.~~

Di atas takhtanya, Patrick adalah seorang penguasa dari segala penguasa. Penakluk yang ditakuti seluruh penakluk. Ia adalah sosok maharaja absolut; yang namanya tercatat dalam sejarah dan sastra puisi, yang oleh seluruh manusia dihormati dan dicintai, yang begitu termasyhur sebab ia telah diberkahi. Sejak lahir ditakdirkan untuk menjadi figur yang dikenang sepanjang zaman.

Di atas takhta, Patrick duduk seumpama dewa. Begitu tinggi. Begitu mulia. Begitu sempurna. 

Begitu tak tergapai.

Oleh sebab itulah Pete senang diingatkan akan betapa beruntungnya ia. Bahwa Maharaja Patrick Stumph itu memang benar miliknya, nyata, utuh mencintainya dari ujung kaki sampai pangkal kepala. Bahwa Patrick membutuhkannya.

Sebab kadangkala, Pete sendiri tak percaya ia telah lama memenangkan hati Patrick, membangun keluarga sendiri bersama.

Di atas singgasana, Patrick berkuasa atas banyak raja.

Di ranjang, di bawahnya, Patrick yang telanjang dan berkeringat hanyalah Patrick Stumph biasa, tanpa embel-embel maharaja (sekalipun eloknya masih sedemikian tak terkira). Di tengah sorot rembulan bulat Patrick tak lebih dari Patrick miliknya. Murni sepenuhnya miliknya.

Patrick terperangkap di bawah bayang-bayang tubuhnya, sudah tak dilekati kain apapun lagi, berbeda dengan Pete yang masih memakai celana piyamanya.

"Licik," bisik Patrick jahil. "Celanamu belum kaulepas."

Pete menyeringai. "Nanti ya, sayangku. Aku mau menjelajahi seluruh cintaku padamu dulu."

Pete beranjak sedikit, naik, sampai menghadap kening yang basah berkeringat.

"Aku cinta rambut yang hampir selalu diduduki mahkota ini," ujarnya hangat, menciumi helaian pirang stroberi yang jatuh di kening Patrick.

Ciumannya turun ke pipi. "Aku cinta pipi yang sering memerah ini; karena amarah, malu, tapi lebih suka lagi kalau merahnya karena tersipu olehku."

Patrick tertawa kecil, meninju bahunya ringan. Pete tidak merespon selain ganti mengecup perpotongan leher Patrick. Ia berkata, "aku cinta leher ini. Tempat rangsangan paling sempurna. Pelabuhan dari semua tanda-tanda sayangku."

Begitulah, ciumannya terus turun dan turun sembari ia jelaskan pada Patrick tentang cintanya, padahal sang suami tidak begitu peduli dan hanya memperhatikan karena merasa lucu.

"Aku cinta dada ini. Di baliknya, ada jantung yang menghitung cinta untukku lewat tiap detak."

"Wah, narsis sekali," Patrick menggeleng.

Pete mengabaikannya, malah beranjak mengecup tangan Patrick. "Tangan yang paling kucintai adalah tangan ini, yang telah memerintah, yang telah memerangi, yang telah merawat dan membesarkan; memberikan kasih sayang."

"Tanganku tidak seistimewa itu."

Lanjut ke permukaan perut Patrick. "Ini perut favoritku. Dulunya di sini berlindung anak-anak kita, lalu mereka meninggalkan tanda garis yang susah dihilangkan."

"Pete..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Trick. Kau tetap rupawan bahkan dengan segala luka perangmu itu—apalagi bekas jejak yang eksis karenaku." Pete melirik ke atas, ke mata Patrick yang jenaka tapi lapar, lantas menyeringai jahil. "Hei, apa ini?"

"Ah, apa ya? Bukankah itu asetku yang paling kausukai?"

Patrick terkikik geli kala Pete mengecup kepala burungnya yang sudah setengah bangun. Aduhai, ada-ada saja pendampingnya ini.

Pete menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Yang paling kusukai itu ini," sahutnya sambil menepuk pantat Patrick pelan, sebelum turun lagi mencium paha . "Nah. Paha ini paha terkuat yang pernah ada. Bisa menghancurkan kepala manusia cuma dengan dikepit di antaranya, jadi wajar kalau aku begitu cinta paha ini."

"Jangan suka mengada-ngada."

"Tidak, kok," senyum Pete, lalu mengakhirinya dengan mencium tumit Patrick. "Dan ini, ini sepasang kaki hebat. Pernah memimpin pasukan terkuat yang mengguncang bumi sampai musuh takut duluan."

"Kau itu hiperbolis sekali."

"Tidak, Trick, aku memaksudkan apa yang telah kukatakan." Pete setengah bangkit, mendekati Patrick dengan menyeret tumitnya sedikit-sedikit, sampai ia mengurung Patrick lagi di bawah tubuhnya, mata mereka bersirobok; coklat dan biru. "Aku sudah begitu lama mengenalmu. Pangeran Patrick, Raja Patrick, Maharaja Patrick, sampai Patrick Stumph biasa—aku telah melihatnya semua. Aku juga mencintai semua Patrick-Patrick tersebut. Apalagi yang di bawahku ini; yang lelah dan jujur tetapi punyaku. Punyaku dan punyaku seorang."

Patrick mencari-cari ke dalam mata Pete. Ia memerah. Gagal menemukan kebohongan semata yang disangkanya tengah Pete mainkan.

"Aku mencintai seluruh darimu sepenuh pasir di pesisir pantai," bisik Pete, menunduk hingga pucuk hidungnya dan hidung Patrick bersentuhan. "Aku telah mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku, aku tengah mencintaimu dan anak-anak kita yang lucu, dan aku mau mencintaimu sampai tiga kiamat berlalu."

Patrick tersenyum kecil. Matanya berkaca-kaca memandang Pete dengan penuh rasa. "Kalau begitu, kau pasti dewaku, sebab aku mencintaimu seperti manusia memuja para Pencipta. Ranjang inilah altar pemujaan dan aku sedang mempersembahkan diri padamu," ia menjawil singkat pipi kanan Pete main-main. "Makanya, kau harus buru-buru melepas celanamu. Nanti si persembahan ini keburu mati."

Pete tertawa pelan, napasnya hangat menerpa wajah Patrick. "Alangkah tidak sabarannya rajaku ini," ia berkata, sembari menelusuri tiap jengkal wajah Patrick dengan sapuan tatap.

"Pete, jangan menyiksaku begini."

"Iya, iya. Apapun yang kauinginkan," kekehnya, sebelum menutup mata dan turun menindih Patrick pelan, menciumi bibir merah yang lama menjadi candunya. Ada tangan-tangan bantuan saat Pete berusaha menurunkan celana piyama. Bergerak terburu. Mengejar nafsu dan waktu.

Di tengah kesunyian malam, Pete mengingat kembali seluruh hal yang telah ia lewati bersama Patrick selagi mereka menyatu. Hari penobatan Patrick sebagai raja muda. Hari-hari kelam yang diisi pertempuran. Hari di mana Patrick tak henti muntah-muntah, dan belakangan, mendatanginya malu-malu juga bahagia karena ada nyawa baru hadir dalam perutnya. Hari kelahiran Dallon—bagaimana ia sedikit terisak melihat bayi dengan rambutnya dan mata jernih Patrick. Hari kelahiran Brendon. Hari kelahiran Tyler. Pete mengingat kembali seluruh milyaran detik yang telah ia habiskan untuk mencintai Patrick dan kekurangannya, Patrick dan kelebihannya, Patrick dan anak-anak mereka, sementara kaki Patrick erat melingkari pinggulnya dan langit-langit kamar memantulkan napas terengah juga erangan ingin mereka.

Kalau ada sesuatu yang Pete lebih cintai dari kekuasaan, itu adalah Patrick, serta keluarga kecil mereka berdua.

(Patricknya. Anak-anaknya. Napas kehidupannya.)

 

* * *

 

terima kasih telah mencintaiku sebagaimana aku mencintaimu. kuharap kau tidak keberatan menjadikanku tempat berpulang setelah kau lelah menjalani hari panjang sebagai penguasa. jatuhlah pada rengkuhanku.

jatuhlah pada rengkuhanku semata, supaya dunia yang kautanggung di punggung tahu bahwa dari seluruh manusia di muka bumi, hanya aku yang bisa membawamu ke utopia.

jatuhlah ke rengkuhanku dan mari bersama kita tapaki awal dari akhir ketakterbatasan.

**Author's Note:**

> bingung ya sama aunya ahahaha maafkan saya ;;;;;;;; saya janji kok au ini bakal hadir dalam versi full mengenyangkan. plotnya sudah ada. nanti tinggal teror saya kalau desember ternyata masih belum selesai-selesai. ~~saya cinta banget tetanggaverse di au ini~~
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
